Kitsune family
The Kitsune family was the family of the Fox Clan. The Fox was the first minor clan officially recognized by any Emperor. Fox Clan Kitsune Library The Kitsune Library was renowned for its legal and historical information. It was to be their legacy to Lady Shinjo, when she returned, details of all the decisions made by the Emperors and the Heraldry of the Great Clans. Duties The Fox learned the medicinal properties of the plants, mastered Animal Husbandry, and they had an almost uncanny ability to track and hunt. Their shugenja were the most attuned to the wilderness, and were the most practiced in deception and trickery. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 31-32 Lands of the Kitsune The Fox Clan lands covered the entirety of the Kakusu province, and the Kyuden Kitsune was well hidden behind the Kitsune Mori. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 32 History Ki-Rin's Exodus When Shinjo took the Ki-Rin Clan to explore for threats beyond the borders of the Empire there were a small number of the clan that, for one reason or another, chose to remain within the Empire. Legacy of the Kami, by Shawn Carman Shinjo bargained with her brother the Emperor that they would have records of all things which she would miss in her time away, and be prepared for her return. Since that day, the Fox libraries have filled with recorded conversations, thoughts, and celebrations directed at Shinjo, in the hopes that one day she would return. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 30 For nearly a generation, the Clan of the Fox lived in the Unicorn lands, building Otaku Palace with their own hands and gathering the food and rice that they tilled from the fields. Introduction to the Fox Clan, by Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #13) Serving with the Ikoma Forty years after the Ki-Rin's Exodus, the last remaining Ki-Rin, which would be later known as the Fox, marched through Ikoma lands, seeking refuge from the waves of uncivilized gaijin. These samurai served with the Ikoma for a generation as huntsmen, scouts and strike force. Way of the Lion, p. 112 In the year 89 the remaining members of the Ki-Rin Clan in Rokugan petitioned the Emperor for assistance in combating bandits plaguing their lightly-populated lands. Hantei Genji ordered the Lion Clan to deal with the problem, Imperial Histories 2, p. 34 and they eventually expelled the Ki-Rin from their lands. Secrets of the Lion, p. 6 Seeking new territory The Lion Clan removed the threat posed by the barbaric tribes of northmen and the Fox tried to return to their ancestral lands, but the Matsu claimed the former Ki-Rin lands for their own. The small army of the Fox traveled south, through Beiden Pass and into the empty lands below the mountains. The Fox version was more bloody, the Lion claimed the lands for their peasants, assembled an army and marched to the common border, where they utterly crushed the smaller opponent, gaining the Fox enmity. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 28 Founding The Emperor declared to Shinjo that he would see to the welfare of these people, and when the Ki-Rin departed and the remaining people were kicked out of their lands by the Lion he declared that this remnant were the Fox Clan - the first minor clan recognized by the Emperor. The Emperor also forbade anyone from declaring full-scale warfare of Great Clans against Minor Clans. In 90, Imperial Histories, p. 19 he resettled the Fox in the lands below the southern Spine of the World Mountains, granting them lands of Kitsune Mori, closer to Otosan Uchi than the original Ki-Rin lands in order to keep the children of his sister Shinjo close to him. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 29 The Fox took the Ki-Rin's place at court and represented that clan's interests while it was abroad. Binds with the Kitsune Over the centuries, the Fox clan evolved into a clan distinct from the Ki-Rin, with close ties to the Kitsune shapechangers native to the haunted forests within their lands. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 234 With virtually no arable land at their disposal, the Fox had been forced to hunt for food, an unclean act in Rokugan's society. The Fox survived their hardships due in no small part to the intervention of the kitsune. In gratitude, the Fox Clan forged an ongoing relationship with the kitsune and the nature they revered. Magic of Rokugan, p. 95 Return of the Ki-Rin In the Return of the Ki-Rin, the Fox were the first to recognize their lost kin, and they rushed this news to their allies, the Miya. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 41 Once the Ki-Rin were recognized as the Unicorn Clan, after lengthy negotiations they agree to remain seperate. Imperial Histories two, p. 164 The Unicorn Clan Champion invited the Fox to rejoin their clan and become one once again with the Ki-Rin, but the Fox Clan refused. Fox Clan, by Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #14) Their skills in hunting, herbalism and woodsmanship were unparalleled in Rokugan. Minor Clan Alliances The Fox Clan were members of the Three Man Alliance of minor clans, and during the Clan War they had very close ties to Yoritomo's Alliance, but they fiercely maintained their independent existence as a Minor Clan. The Crane Clan sought to command them from the Alliance in 1132. Clan Letter to the Mantis #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Date code Sparrow Clan used a modified calendar based upon the year of their founding. It was not uncommon for the other members of the Three Man Alliance to use it, particularly the Fox. The Wasp used it some as well. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman War against the Shadow In 1133 the Fox Clan were defending the walls of Otosan Uchi against the Shadows. The Battle at Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Crane Alliance When approached by Yoritomo to join the Mantis Clan in 1133, Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryosei refused and threw the Fox Clan in with the Crane. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 When the Crane brokered their alliance with the Fox, the Kumo moved against Kyuden Kitsune. Archers (Spirit Wars flavor) Some time later the Fox considered the Crane lack of support as a betrayal, False Alliance (Gold Flavor) and the grudge stood for years. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Absorption by the Mantis Clan In 1169, 40 years after Yoritomo's proposal, a prophet was discovered by the Fox Clan, Kitsune Narako, living amongst them. The prophet prophesied the downfall of the Fox Clan, and the Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryukan decided to ask the Tsuruchi family of the Mantis Clan for aid. Attacks in the Kitsune Mori and later several attempts to kidnap the prophet showed Ryukan the weakness of his tiny clan. Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Following the aid of the Mantis Clan, the Fox Clan were absorbed into the Mantis Clan, becoming the Kitsune family. Shadows, by Shawn Carman It was later learned that the Shadow Dragon had orchestrated the attacks and planned to use the Fox's connection to Chikushudo to gain the awareness of all animals in the world, making him nearly omniscient. When he realized Narako's gift of prophecy, he instead sent agents to kidnap her, and to take her gift for himself. Both goals were fouled with the Mantis aid. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Artifacts The Kitsune were in possession of one of the Jade Goblets of Taira. Way of the Wolf, p. 116 Some might technically say they also possessed one of the black scrolls, but it was passed from Kitsune Ryosei to the Phoenix Clan, who guarded it in the Hidden City. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Secured In 1200 representatives of the Unicorn Clan suggested the Kitsune would return to their original clan, the Unicorn. The Emperor Iweko II dismissed the proposal. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 3, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Within the Family Mon The mon depicted a fox in profile, springing forward in the hunt. Great Clans, p. 147 The clan colors were red-brown and silver. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 Samurai See Samurai of the Fox Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For members of the Kitsune family after joining the Mantis Clan in 1169, see Samurai of the Mantis Clan. Politics Kitsune Daimyo The following is a listing of all Kitsune Daimyo since the family's founding in 90. Until the family's absorption into the Mantis Clan in 1169, these individuals were also the Fox Clan Champion. Vassal Families * Byako family * Shudo family Schools & Paths The following are the Schools and Paths of the Kitsune family: * Kitsune Shugenja * Children of Chikushudo * Kitsune Artisan See also * Kitsune family/Meta Category:Fox Clan Leaders Daimyo Kitsune Category:Fox Clan Category:Mantis Clan Families Category:Mantis Clan Leaders